satellaviewfandomcom-20200214-history
BS Zelda no Densetsu: Inishie no Sekiban
|series = The Legend of Zelda|released= Mar. 30, 1997(Week 1) Apr. 6, 1997 (Week 2) Apr. 13, 1996 (Week 3) Apr. 20, 1997 (Week 4) |hours= 18:00-20:00|dllocation= Fortuneteller's Tent, Bagupotamia Temple |reruns= Jun. 1, 1997 - Jun. 28, 1997 Nov. 29, 1998 - Dec. 26, 1998 May 2, 1999 - May 30, 1999|rhardware= 8M Memory Pack |platform= |special= |prizes= 8M Memory Pack}} BS Zelda no Densetsu: Inishie no Sekiban (「ＢＳゼルダの伝説　古代の石盤」) is a Downloadable 4-part Soundlink game for the Satellaview that was broadcast in at least 4 distinct runs between March 30, 1997 and May 30, 1999. The game has in the past been commonly referred to as "BS Zelda no Densetsu: Kodai no Sekiban", however the current fan consensus is that the term, 「古代の石盤」, is more appropriately written as "Inishie no Sekiban" due to the in-game SoundLink pronunciation of the game's title as heard on period VHS recordings of live game-play. Further information on this topic can be found at the article on common errors and misconceptions. Gameplay BS Zelda no Densetsu: Inishie no Sekiban represents the Satellaview's follow-up to the acclaimed Super Famicom game, Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, as well as it's followup to the previous BS Zelda.KiddoCabbusses. Live Broadcast Game Video - BS Zelda: Inishie no Sekiban. Satellablog. 4 May 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS Zelda: Inishie no Sekiban. Satellablog. 4 May 2008. The game engine of Inishie no Sekiban is an upgraded version of the engine for the original SFC Kamigami no Triforce. Minor glitches and coding oversights that in the original allowed Link to fall into the "Himitsu no Heya" (「秘密の部屋」; or the "Chris Houlihan Room" in the English version), have been been repaired and the player can no longer trigger the glitch to observe this famous Easter egg. Apart from this minor difference, Inishie no Sekiban is substantially identical in terms of gameplay to Kamigami no Triforce with only slightly altered gameplay mechanics. Inishie no Sekiban is an adventure game in which the player controls the main character, the Hero of Light, as he/she progresses through 4 weekly episodes. Each week contains a special "goal," and requires the Hero of Light to recover 2 ancient stone tablets. If a player fails to collect any ancient stone tablets or dungeon items, they may be collected by speaking to a thief the subsequent week.KiddoCabbusses. Live Broadcast Game Videos - BS Zelda: Inishie no Sekiban, Week 2. Satellablog. 10 May 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS Zelda: Inishie no Sekiban, Week 2. Satellablog. 10 May 2008. At the end of the fourth week, the player must defeat the final boss, Ganon.KiddoCabbusses. Live Broadcast Game - BS Zelda: Inishie no Sekiban, Week 3. Satellablog. 17 May 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS Zelda: Inishie no Sekiban, Week 3. Satellablog. 17 May 2008.KiddoCabbusses. Live Broadcast Game - BS Zelda: The Final Sekiban.. Satellablog. 24 May 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS Zelda Inishie no Sekiban, Week 4 (End). Satellablog. 24 May 2008. The plot of Inishie no Sekiban varies considerably from the plot of the original Kamigami no Triforce due in great part to the fact that the hero of the game is not Link (the hero of all prior Zelda games except BS Zelda). Instead, Inishie no Sekiban is closely associated with the story presented in the BS-X interface cartridge, with the Hero of Light actually representing the BS-X avatar according the the Inishie no Sekiban storyline. Another major factor in the plot of the BS Zelda games is the fact that the storylines of both BS Zelda no Densetsu and BS Zelda no Densetsu: Inishie no Sekiban take up after the conclusion of Kamigami no Triforce - a fact that produces one of the many plot inconsistencies/contradictions for which the series has become noted. Although the conclusion of Kamigami no Triforce states "And the Master Sword sleeps Forever!" in no uncertain terms, the chronological position of the plot of the Inishie no Sekiban after Kamigami no Trifoce together with the fact that the Master Sword is recovered and used to great effect in Inishie no Sekiban introduces an inconsistency that is difficult for fans to reconcile. The matter has most often been dismissed by fans of the series by claiming that the BS Zelda titles are not canonical members of the series, however as the plots for all of these games were developed by official Nintendo sources and there has been little or no official communication from Nintendo indicating that the Satellaview games are non-canonical, the rationales underlying these claims usually offer little in the way of concrete support for the claims. The strongest argument for non-canonicity of the game usually relates to the fact that Link is not the main character, and this implies the corollary (which may have wide popular support) that all of the Tingle-based games are non-canon. Rebroadcast versions BS Zelda no Densetsu: Inishie no Sekiban was broadcast in at least 4 distinct runs between March 30, 1997 and May 30, 1999. Whereas the differences between rebroadcast versions of other Satellaview titles are often limited only to the ROM's header information and are thus invisible to the player in-game, the difference between subsequent rebroadcasts of Inishie no Sekiban are readily noticeable. The position of the Mole character in different broadcasts of the game was altered providing a minor replayablity bonus to gamers that had played through the game a previous time. The only version that exists in ROM form today are those ROMs of the June 1997 broadcasts. Legacy Inishie no Sekiban has received many positive reviews by fans since it was first broadcast in March 1997. There have also been less positive reviews. One of the most thorough reviews comes within the Japanese promotional film, Zelda no Video''http://www.gemakei.com/features.php?articleId=46&page=1 - a retrospective look at the game providing commentary and clips of period gameplay.KiddoCabbusses. ''Sekiban retrospective.. Satellablog. 24 April 2009. Emulation history Initial ROM dumps of the game were found by coders to be missing certain information such as the game's orchestral soundtrack, its SoundLink components, inter-episode cut-scenes, some internal floor textures, etc. It is generally believed now that the original ROMs were trying to call some data that was not stored in the ROM data or in the BIOS, but rather data that was temporarily downloaded. Despite this, major work has been accomplished toward the goal of an ideal fully-restored game. The June 1997 broadcast version of Inishie no Sekiban has been restored close to completely by the emulation/restoration fansite, the BS Zelda Shrine. Fan-translations have been completed by fan translators at the BS Zelda Homepage and BerriBlue by GlitterBerri. This version of the game has had all internal textures recovered, and has had a full English translation patch implemented. All four ROMS (1 for each week) can be played back-to back by fans to recreate the original game almost perfectly. Currently projects are underway to restore the music and the background narration. To date, no ROMs have been dumped or recovered other than the June 1997 broadcasts. References Category:Games Category:SoundLink